Ahsoka And Anakin: In Love
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: During the clone wars, Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin to be her Master. One week later, Ahsoka and Anakin start to fall in love. But the Jedi Council forbids love and forming attachments. Will Ahsoka and Anakin stay in the temple or be put out of the temple? Will they be expelled from the order because of this? Full Summary Inside. Warning: This story contains lemons inside.
1. Chapter 1: Mission To Felucia

**This story was requested by lexboss. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Anakin's POV. **

I see now that, the relationship between me and Padmè wasn't going very well. So her and I divorced. I missed Padmè so much. She was everything I ever wanted. And now she's gone. I wonder if I'll ever find love again. I was laying down on my bed in my quarters, until Ahsoka came in.

"Hello Master."

"Hey, Snips. What are you doing here?"

"We have a mission to do. They say we are to meet them at the war room."

"Alright. I'll be there." Then she turned and walked away. I followed her to the war room.

"Greetings Master Obi-Wan and Mace Windu."

"Greetings Master Skywalker. Now you and Ahsoka have a mission to do."

"Where will this mission take place?"

"At Felucia. It appears that there will be some battle droids there. The people of Felucia need your help. When both of you are done, contact us as soon as you can."

"Yes Master Windu." I turned to Ahsoka. "Come on Ahsoka. Let's go."

"Lead the way Master."

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Then me and my Master went to the ship hangar. We took the Twilight ship and flew off to hyperspace. While we were in hyperspace, I started to ask my Master some questions.

"Master. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, Snips?"

"Well...I wanted to tell you that, I've reached puberty now." He didn't said anything at first. Until he did.

"Oh...that's great then. What made you wanted to ask me that?"

"Well...ever since I was with Barriss and all...I start to realized that she's been developing real quickly. I wanted to know why. And now I just figured it out. Throughout my lifetime, I was developing quickly. And I didn't notice that, until now."

"Well Ahsoka...this is good for you. It's just something teenagers go through. When they go through this, they're changing from a child to an adult. It's nothing that you should be having a problem with. It's okay."

"Oh...okay then." Then we came out of hyperspace. "Here we are, Ahsoka. Felucia."

"Alright. Let's make the best out of it." Then we descended towards the ground and came out of the ship. "Make sure you stay close to me", He draw out his lightsaber and ignited it. "If you can."

"I'll make sure of that, Master." I draw out mine and ignited it. Then a few Republic gunships came to the planet to help us out. The doors opened and numerous numbers of clones came out of the ship.

"We're ready to tear some droids into scrap metal, sir."

"Good. Alright men. Attack!"

**After The Battle. **

We won the battle. All the battle droids were devastated.

"Sir. All the battle droids are completely destroyed."

"Good. Go make sure most of our men have made it in one piece."

"Yes, sir." I looked at Anakin for a second. And he was really...cute. I smiled and went into a tent. I took off my white pants and left my panties on. I wanted to surprise him with something. I walked to him and dropped my lightsaber, and pretended I dropped it by accident.

"Oops. I dropped my lightsaber." I lifted my skirt and bend down to grab it.

**Anakin's POV. **

When Ahsoka bent down to grab her lightsaber, my eyes locked onto her panties. I think she's trying to tease me.

"Um...Snips? Don't you think, you should...uh."

"Got it." She stood up. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Uh...yeah...I did."

"Good. I wanted you to see that." Then all of a sudden she kissed my cheek and went into the tent. I held onto my cheek and smiled. I wasn't expecting Ahsoka to do that. Then I saw her came out of the tent with her white pants on.

"So Master...are we ready to go?"

"Yes Ahsoka...we are indeed ready to go."

"Okay. Let's go." Then her and I went to the Twilight ship and flew off of Felucia. Then we headed back to Coruscant.

**And that's the first chapter of this story. lexboss I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tune for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Shopping

**I am SO SO, sorry for not updating for a while. I just had other things to do. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.**

**Jedi Temple. **

**Ahsoka's POV. **

After we returned to the Jedi Temple, I went to Barriss's quarters. I knocked on the door and she opened it. I came in and sat on her bed.

"Hey Ahsoka. How's it goin'?

"I'm good."

"How was the mission to Felucia?"

"It was okay. But there's something I must tell you."

"What Ahsoka?" She sat next to me. I whispered into her ear. She giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so, you took your white pants off and pretended you dropped your lightsaber on accident. Then you lifted your skirt and bend down to grab it, then your master saw your panties?"

"Yep. I wanted him to see them." She smirked at me. "It looks like you...like him, perhaps?"

"Well...I think so."

"Why don't you tell him, you like him?"

"Yeah but...he's married to Padmè. I don't wanna be involved with that, or else Padmè would be jealous. Besides it's against the Jedi Code to be in love."

"Yeah, but your master doesn't care. He's already in love with Padmè Amidala."

"Yeah, I know." Then there was silence in the room. Until she spoke. "Hey. Why don't I take you shopping, huh?"

"What are we gonna get?"

"We're gonna get you a night gown. But a pretty one."

"Okay. Do you have any credits?" She grabbed her purse and shook it. I guess that answered my question.

"Does that answer your question, Ahsoka?" I giggled. "Yes, it did."

"Okay. Let's go. Meet me in the hangar in a few minutes."

"Got it." Barriss went to the refresher to get ready. Ahsoka went to her quarters to get ready as well.

**A Few Minutes Later... **

I got ready a few minutes later and headed for the hangar. I saw Barriss next to a speeder that I assume was hers.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes Barriss. Let's go." She started the speeder and got in. I sat behind her. "What kind of a pretty night gown are we gonna get, anyway?"

"You'll see. That sooner we get there, the sooner we get you a nice night gown."

"Alright." Then we went out of the hangar and headed to Coruscant.

**Coruscant. **

We went to the safer side of Coruscant, and Barriss parked her speeder. Then we got out of speeder and went inside the mall.

"Hmm...let's see...where can we get you a night gown?" Before she could say anything, I spoke. "Barriss, look." I went to a stack of night gowns that were in different colors.

"I already found some."

"Okay?...That was fast. Why don't you choose your color of choice?"

"Okay." Then I went through the stack of night gowns and picked a color. I picked red, but that didn't suit my style. I wanted to make sure one was perfect so that, I can show Anakin my night gown. I went through all of them and didn't found a perfect color.

"Ugh, there's not a perfect color to be seen anywhere." Barriss looked at the last one. "Why not try this?"

"A black colored night gown? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. I hope this is the right choice you picked for me." I went into the changing room to put it on. It fit really good, and it suits me very well. I came out the changing room to show Barriss.

"Well Barriss, how do I look?" She examined me by looking all over me. There was no flaw to be seen. It was perfect. "Looks pretty good. You wanna get this one?"

"Yes. This is perfect."

"Alright. I'll go buy it for you." I went back to the changing room and put back on my other clothes, and gave Barriss the night gown to Barriss. She brought it and we exited out the mall.

"So where do you wanna go now?" She asked me. I looked around and saw a place that had panties and bras.

"There. I wanna go there." She smirked at me with a smile. "Are you trying to impress your master, Ahsoka?" I laughed. "Pretty much."

"Ahsoka, you don't need to impress him by looking all new. I'm sure he likes you just the way you are."

"Yeah, but I know he'll like me better." Then her and I went into the shop. We went inside.

"I'll wait right here. You go pick out whatever suits you."

"Okay. I'll be right back, this won't take long."

"I'm sure it won't." Then I went wandering around the shop to find some panties and bras that suits me better.

**Barriss's POV. **

I sat on a bench, waiting for Ahsoka to return. It took a few minutes for her to return with her stuff. Then after waiting for a while she finally came back with a stack of panties and bras and dropped them all on me.

"All done." I came out of the pile of panties and bras that were all over me. My eyes went widened at the sight of the numerous panties and bras that were all over me.

"Ahsoka...you want this many?" She looked down to her feet and looked at me.

"...Yes."

"Ahsoka. Sweetheart. Can I tell you something? You don't need this many, just to impress your master. Your starting to become overboard with this." She sighed.

"I know Barriss. I just want Anakin to see the new me."

"He doesn't need to see the new you. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need," I reached out my arms to the big pile. "A whole bunch of this stuff just to impress him. If you like him so much, why don't you confess it to him?"

"I'm afraid he'll not feel the same about it."

"Ahsoka, you'll never know unless you tell him." She smiled at me. "Thanks Barriss."

"You're welcome. Now let's just buy a few of this stuff. Not a lot." Her and I laughed. Then I brought her a few panties and bras and we went out the store.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

"Thanks for taking me shopping Barriss. Today was fun."

"You're welcome, Ahsoka. Maybe with all this stuff, you can impress your lover." I smacked her arms playfully. "Stop it." Her and I giggled. "Well, we should be getting back to the Temple now."

"Yeah you're right. We're done here for the day." Then I got on the speeder with Barriss and we headed back to the Temple. Then her and I were walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple.

"So what are you gonna do now, Ahsoka?"

"Hang these up and go to sleep. I had a long day."

"Okay. May the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

"You too Barriss." We bowed to each other and went our separate ways. I went to my room, changed into my new night gown, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Then all of a sudden I was dreaming. I woke up outside. I didn't know where I was. There was grass on the ground. Butterflies were flying all over me. And then I saw...Anakin. He walked towards me._

_"Master?"_

_"Hey Snips. How're you doing?"_

_"I'm...fine." I looked around all over the place. "But where am I?" He chuckled. "This is a dream, Ahsoka."_

_"A dream? Oh. I didn't realized that."_

_"You love me...don't you?" Hearing that made my eyes widened. "Uh...Y-Yes."_

_"Ahsoka...there's no need to be afraid about this. Why didn't you tell me, you loved me?"_

_"I was afraid, you'd reject it. I was afraid you wouldn't fell the same like I am, right now." Then his face was closer to mine. "I do feel the same about you, Ahsoka. I love you." I wasn't expecting him to say that. I hesitantly said it back._

_"I...I love you too."_

_"Kiss me, my love." Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. We broke apart and looked at each other._

_"This must be the best dream I've ever had in my life."_

_"Yes. It is." Then he started backing away from me slowly. "Master? Where are you going?" I asked as I reached out my hand to him. "It's time to wake up, my pretty flower." Then suddenly he vanished._

* * *

Then I woke up from my dream.

"Wow...that must be...the most wonderful dream I've ever had. I hope Anakin feels the same way, like me. I just hope he doesn't reject it or something." Then I laid my head down on the pillow, shut my eyes, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Help's On The Way

**Ahsoka's POV. **

After I had that dream, I woke up in the morning. I felt...weird for some odd reason. I've never felt this way before. I got out of my bed, got dress, and head out.

I know that 'love' is forbidden in the order, but...for some reason I just...want love in my life. Like I need someone to be with. Someone to cuddle with. Like...'Anakin'. As I was walking down the halls of the temple, Barriss came to me.

"Morning Ahsoka."

"Morning Barriss."

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can say that. I just...dreamed about Anakin last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But still, I don't think he'll feel the same."

"Of course he will Ahsoka. You just gotta confess it to him. Then he'll might just feel the same about you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, Ahsoka. Of course I do."

"Okay...I hope you're right. Where is he anyway?"

"I believe he's at the training room."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then I started heading for the training room. When I got there, I saw him talking to a Padawan. Looking at him just made me smile. Then I thought of something. Before I went to the training room, I first took my white pants off and hid them in my pocket. Then the Padawan left and I approached him.

"Hey Master." He looked at my legs. I think he noticed my pants were gone. "Ahsoka...put your pants back on."

"Why? Does it..." I lifted my skirt. "...Bother you?" He looked away. "Just admid it, Skyguy. It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't bother me, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"It's just that, if we train right now, you without your pants will distract me." I draw out my lightsaber and ignited it. "Let's see if you can beat me, while I look like this, Master." He chuckled and ignited his saber.

"You and your habit of teasing me, won't help you win."

"We shall see about that." Then I jumped into the air and inflicted a blow at him. He blocked it and force pushed me. He attacked me and I blocked his attacks. He inflict three blows at me and I blocked them all. Then I did a back flip and landed on my feet.

"Impressive Snips. But not impressive enough."

"Oh really? You really think that Skyguy?" Then I attacked him again and our blades locked onto each other. While he was distracted I lift my skirt. He looked at my panties and because of that, I knocked him down to the ground. I picked up his saber and pointed my and his lightsaber to his neck.

"Looks like I win."

"Hey, that was cheating."

"No it wasn't."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay then. Well, how is 'lifting your skirt' not cheating?"

"Master, I was just teasing you. I mean, you said you did liked what you saw, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And so that's why." I grabbed my white pants from my pocket and put them on. "There shouldn't be a problem with that."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Not all the time." I rolled my eyes at him. Then Anakin received something from his comlink. He pressed on it.

"This is Skywalker. What is it?"

_"Sir, this is Rex. The Council wants you and Ahsoka for something. A mission, that involves saving Master Windu. He needs your help." _Master Windu? He needs help? I wonder what happened.

"Alright, we'll be right there. Skywalker out." He ended his comlink. "Master...what happened with Master Windu?"

"I don't know. That's why we are to go to the council. Come on." Then I followed him to the council chambers.

**Council Chambers. **

When we got there, we bowed to them in respect.

"It is good that both of you are here. There has been some...difficult things with Master Windu."

"What kind of difficult things?"

"He went to Alderaan to fight off an army of battle droids, but then we lost communications with him. And that's why we are sending you, Anakin and an army of clone troopers to help him." Plo Koon said.

"We'll do what we must, Master Plo Koon."

"I know you will, Soka." We bowed and left the chambers. Then we headed for the ship hangar. We got inside one of those gunships and flew to Alderaan.

While we were flying, I looked at Anakin and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Then after a few minutes of flying we finally entered the planet: Alderaan.

"Alright men. You know what to do. Kill anything that is not one of us. Let's go, double time!" Anakin said.

"...Here we go." I said as the doors opened and we came out of the gunship. We found Master Windu behind cover of a pile of rubble. We approached him.

"Anakin. Ahsoka. Glad you can make it. I needed some help, killing these separatist scums."

"Well, we're glad to be here, Windu."

"Yeah, what Ahsoka said."

"Alright. Let's show these separatists what playing a game is all about." Windu said. "Got it. Alright boys. Let's do this."

**After the battle. **

After we won the battle, all the clones were gathering up the injured ones and brought them into the gunships.

"Thanks for the help, Skywalker."

"You're welcome, Master Windu. Anytime." He bowed and left. I approached Anakin.

"Hey Master. We've won."

"Yep. We sure did." Then I began to lose my balance. Anakin tried to help me but I fell on-top of him and our lips pressed against each other. We opened our eyes and looked at each other. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"Um..."

"Let's...not speak of this to anyone."

"Agree." Then we entered the gunships and flew out of Alderaan. That was weird. We both kissed each other. But was that an accident? Or was it not an accident? Maybe I should talk to Barriss about this when I get back to the Temple.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Confession

**Ahsoka's POV.**

After the battle on Alderaan, me and Anakin were walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple. Then that's when I spoke.

"Master?" He turned to me. "Mind if I...go to Barriss's quarters?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He turned and walked away. Then I ran to Barriss's quarters. I approached her door.

"Barriss?" I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I opened the door and went inside. Then I saw Barriss making out with Cody. They were kissing.

"Uh...I'm interrupting anything, am I?" Barriss jumped and turned to me. "Oh. Ahsoka. W-What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your thing that you're doing, I just...wanted to talk to you. About...what happened." She and Cody got up and looked at me. They both sat down on the floor. I sat down next to them.

"What happened on Alderaan?"

"Nothing really. We rescued Master Windu, and..."

"And what?" Cody asked. "Well...I sorta...kissed him." Barriss smiled at me. "Seriously?" She asked excitedly. "But it was only an accident. I lost my balance and suddenly kissed him."

"How long was the kiss, Ahsoka?"

"Uh...well...it wasn't that long."

"I know that's a lie."

"How do you know that, Barriss?"

"Because Ahsoka, a long kiss means something."

"Pfft, no it doesn't."

"Really? Really Ahsoka?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Let me show you." She turned to Cody and kissed him. It was a long kiss. They broke apart and turned to me.

"You see that, Ahsoka? That's a long kiss."

"Oh alright, it was a long kiss. Why do you ask?"

"Because if it was a long kiss, then that means, you both have a connection." I sat up.

"Barriss, I've already told you that, I don't think Anakin will feel the same. What if he doesn't love me? Then what? I'll just be nothing. A Togruta who has no love in her life." I walked near to the wall. "WHY did the council made love prohibited?! I just wanted love in my life! That's ALL I want!" I punched the wall. Then I dropped down to my knees. Then I started to cry. Barriss came to me and gave me comfort by wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. "Ahsoka...I know it's hard. I know how it's like. I felt the same way when I first met Cody."

"Yeah." Cody sat up. "I was like that too. I had feelings for Barriss, but I didn't think she would feel the same way about me. So, I took some time of my own to get this through and you know, after three weeks gone by, I told her how I felt about her and then she finally told me how she felt the same way about me."

"So you see, Ahsoka? If you would just tell him how you feel about him, he'll soon feel the same way about you." After I heard her said that, I started wiping the tears off my face.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome, Ahsoka. Now go and get your lover." I sat up. "Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna get my lover."

"Go get your lover." Barriss said as I walked out the door. "I'm gonna get my lover!"

"Go and get your lover Ahsoka!"

"I will get my lover! BECAUSE I! LOVE! HIM!" I yelled as I ran down the halls of the Temple.

**Barriss's POV.**

"That girl sounds happy does she?" Cody asked.

"Yes. She does." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now...where were we?" I giggled.

"Oh I know where we left off." I kissed him and we went inside of my room.

**Ahsoka's POV.**

I ran to Anakin's quarters and knocked on the door. He opened it. He was in his underwear and had a six pack on his chest.

"Ahsoka?" He was rubbing his eye. "What are you doing here?" I came into the room without saying anything. Then I turned and locked the door. I turned to him.

"Ahsoka what's going-" Then suddenly I kissed him. He didn't pulled away but he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I jumped as I felt his body pressed against my. I wiped my tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips and allowed me entrance. Our tongues met in a romantic dance. We finally broke apart and looked at each other.

"Anakin. I love you and I desperately want to be with you."

"But Ahsoka..." I gave him a pleading look. He couldn't refuse my wants.

"I love you too Ahsoka." He kissed me again and pinned me to a wall. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his hand inside my white pants and rubbed me. I jumped and moaned.

"Anakin..." I pushed him over to the bed and laid on-top of him. I kissed him even more. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"Anakin...do you really love me?"

"Yes Ahsoka. You know I do."

"Really? Because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same about me." I took his hand into mine. "Don't be weird out or anything, but...I had a dream about you." He was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"So did I." Then he kissed me again. He massaged my breasts in a circular motion. I moaned into the kiss. I sat up and took my top and my bra off. He massaged them again and I threw my head back and moaned.

"Oh, Ani..."

"Mmm, you like that huh?"

"Oh baby, you know I do." He flipped me over so that he was on-top of me. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned and gripped his hair.

"Anakin! Ah! Oh!" Then after a moment of him kissing my neck, he leaned up and kissed me. We broke apart and he took my white pants off. All that he could see was my panties.

"My goodness Ahsoka."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing my hot...and sexy Padawan. You are so...beautiful." I blushed at his words. Then he took my panties off of me and gasped at my naked glory.

"How can I go a day, without you surprising me, Ahsoka?" I giggled at him. He smiled at me. Then I placed my hand on his underwear and felt his manhood poking through it. He looked down at my hand and looked at me.

"Ahsoka."

"Anakin. I want you inside of me. Right now."

"Are you...sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure. Please, do it." He paused for a moment then spoke. "Alright. I'll give it to you, my pretty flower." Did he just said "pretty flower"? It's just like in my dream. I knew this day would come. He removed his underwear off and threw it to the other side. Before he entered inside of me, I got up on my knees and grabbed his manhood. He groaned at my touch.

"Master...it's so...big."

"Yeah. It is big. It's big just for you, Ahsoka."

"Oh Anakin." He laid me down and positioned himself at my entrance. We both moaned in pleasure. Then he was moving in a slow and steady pace.

"Anakin...please go faster." He complied and went in a fast pace. I moaned at loud and arched my back.

"ANAKIN! AH!" He went even faster inside of me. I screamed out loud and moaned. He leaned down and kissed me. As he pounded hard into me I pulled away from the kiss to scream.

"AH! AH! AH! ANAKIN! HARDER!"

"Say my name baby, say my name."

"Anakin!"

"Again."

"Anakin!

"One more time, baby."

"ANAKIN! OH ANAKIN! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

"Do it for me Ahsoka." After a few hard thrusts he shot his seed deep inside me.

"ANAKIN!" I screamed as I came. "AHSOKA!" He screamed as he felt the tightening of my walls. He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. I got up and kissed him. He kissed me back and we broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other.

"Anakin. I wanted to tell you that, I loved you since the first time we met."

"So did I Ahsoka. So did I." He took my hand into his. "I love you Ahsoka."

"Oh Anakin, I love you too." I kissed him and got into the covers with him. I rested my head on his six packed chest and took his hand into mine.

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we...breaking the Code?"

"Why would you worry about that now, Ahsoka?"

"It's just...I have a feeling we're doing something wrong, that involves breaking the Code. And after we made out...I think we'll get in trouble. Will we get caught?" Anakin smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"No. We won't get caught Ahsoka. We'll be just fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright." I was about to kiss his cheek but instead, he kissed my lips. I kissed him back. Then we broke apart.

"I love you, Master."

"So do I, Ahsoka."

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"Sure. We'll do this again...sometime. While we're fighting in the war, don't let your love be known to others. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now get some sleep, Ahsoka."

"Yes, Master."

**Anakin's POV.**

That was amazing making out with Ahsoka. She was great. I mean dang, she was like...just wow. So after looking at Ahsoka sleeping peacefully next to me, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Wonderful Morning

**Anakin's POV. **

Man, making love to Ahsoka was amazing. As I woke up I found Ahsoka sleeping next to me. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. I lightly massaged her montrals. They were perfect. Just perfect. Then I heard her waking up from her sleep and she looked at me. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her.

"Why good morning, my perfect Padawan."

"Why good morning, my handsome Master." She giggled and I kissed her. "How good did you slept?"

"I slept great. It was awesome."

"I know it was." She leaned up and stretched her arms out. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hm. I don't know. It's not time for a mission yet. So we got the whole day to ourselves." She turned to me. "Yeah. A whole day to ourselves." She kissed me. I kissed her back. "Would you like to join me in a morning shower, Master?"

"Why of course, Ahsoka. I would love to." Then her and I went inside of the refresher. She turned on the faucet and waited for it to get warm. When it got warm, her and I both went inside. She began washing her head tails as I poked her from her shoulder and kissed her. She kissed me back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid my hand down and rubbed her. She jumped and moaned.

"Oh, Anakin." I pulled away from the kiss. "Yeah?"

"I...I love it when you do that."

"Of course you do." Then I continued rubbing her. She moaned again. "Keep doing that. Don't stop." Then I kissed her and continued my actions at a fast rate. As I went faster and faster I stopped. Before she could protest, I pinned her to the shower wall and sucked on her montral. She gasped and moaned out loud.

"Oh, Anakin! Ah! Yes!" Because her montrals are very sensitive, that was the target I was going for. I sucked harder and she screamed at the top of her lungs with a moan.

"ANAKIN! OH YES! OH YES!" After a moment of sucking on her montral I pulled away from the montral and kissed her. She kissed me back and we broke apart.

"I love you Ani."

"So do I Soka. So do I. Now let's really take a shower."

"Okay." So then we actually took a shower and came out of the refresher with towels on ourselves. Then we dried ourselves off, and put our clothes back on.

"Anakin, yesterday was great. I really enjoyed it."

"Well I'm glad you did." Then I kissed her. "Hey um...listen, I'm gonna go and do some errands okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." She kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Then Anakin went out the door, and went to go do some of his errands. Then I went to Barriss's quarters to talk to her about my...amazing time I had with Anakin. I knocked on the door and she opened it. She allowed me in and closed the door.

"Hello Ahsoka. How are you?"

"I'm great. I've never been so happy in my entire life." I said as I laid on her bed. "Ahsoka, what's going on?"

"Barriss, I made love to Anakin last night. He felt the same about me. He loves me!" Her and I took each others hands and jumped up and down around the room. Then we let go of our hands and we both laid down on her bed.

"I told you, Anakin would feel the same about you."

"Yes and it's all thanks to you, Barriss."

"You're welcome."

**Yoda's POV. **

Ah. Morning it is. Feeling good, I am. I was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple, waving at my fellow jedi friends. And then as I past through Barriss's quarters I heard something.

"Barriss, since you helped me out with Anakin, I think him and I are gonna be a wonderful couple." After I heard that I stopped to listen more of what Ahsoka said about "Anakin".

"Even though what happened at Alderaan when I accidentally kissed him, you were right. That wasn't no accident. That was my first kiss, and I loved it. I love Anakin and he loves me. We were meant to be together."

"You sure were meant to be together, Ahsoka. That's why me and Commander Cody love each other and we always will love each other." After I heard all of that, I smiled.

"Young ones." I said.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

So where's Anakin, now?"

"He's out doing some of his errands. He said he'll be back."

"Oh, okay. That's good."

"What's even more amazing was that, Anakin..." I went towards her ear. "...Sucked on my montral." She gasped.

"Seriously?"

"Em hm."

"Wow. That must be fun for you." I giggled. "Yeah, it was. I've never felt so much pleasure like that in my life. It was so fantastic."

"Yeah. I know it did. You know, the council doesn't need to make love prohibited for all jedi in the galaxy. Love should be intended throughout the galaxy. Making love prohibited is just selfish."

"You can say that, again. It's just wrong. But they only made it prohibited because, if we lost our love ones, that'll lead us to the horrible path. The path to the dark side." She sighed. "Yeah. You're certainly right on that, Ahsoka."

"Yeah. Of course I am."

"But what if Anakin...goes to the dark side?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you died or what if a sith lord convinces him to join the dark side? Then what?"

"My Master is strong willed, Barriss. He'll never turn his back on us and go to the dark side. He loves me. I'm sure of it that, he'll do anything to protect me. He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Because he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Well, I'm gonna go now." She got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and get my hair done. I want my hair to look great and glamorous."

"Oh. Okay. Good luck on getting your hair done, Barriss."

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Then she went out the door. I thought about what she said and I disagree with the fact that he'll turn his back on us and go to the dark side. He'll never do that. He would do anything in his life to protect me. I know it. So I went out of her quarters, and went back to mine.

**Chancellor's Office. **

**Palpatine's POV.**

As I was sitting on my chair, I felt a disturbance in the force. I got up from my chair, put on my black cloak and activated the holo transmitter.

_"Lord Sidious. How may I be of service?" _

"Count Dooku. There is a disturbance in the force. And it has something to do with Anakin and his...Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

_"Why would that be problem my lord?" _

"Because it appears that, Anakin and Ahsoka have feelings for each other. They love each other. And this will be perfect."

_"What do you mean?" _

"I happen to believe that, Anakin would do anything to protect Ahsoka. If I can get him to join the dark side...my plans will be complete."

_"But he is strong willed my lord. He'll never accept it so easily. You know how strong he is in the force." _

"Don't worry...I have ways of getting him to join the dark the side of the force."

**Do you think Anakin will fall so easily to join the dark side? Yes? No? Leave a review below. Stay tune for the next chapter of "Ahsoka And Anakin: In Love".**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescuing Captain Rex

**My apologizes, but I had to re-do chapter 6 and add lexboss's idea into this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ahsoka's POV.**

After Anakin was done with his errands he went back to his quarters. He didn't know that I was hiding in his closet. Until now.

"I know you're here, Ahsoka. I can sense you." I giggled as I walked out of his closet. I approached him and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you're back, Anakin."

"So am I." I kissed his cheek. "So where have you been?"

"Well...I've been doing some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Like..." His hand went into the bag and grabbed out something. "Getting you a charmed necklace." I gasped as he showed it to me.

"Anakin, it's beautiful!"

"I know." He put it around my neck. "And I'm glad you like it." I smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed me back. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"This is the best present you've ever given me. You have made me the happiest girl alive."

"Yes. That is true." He took my hand into his. "Ahsoka, I love you and I will never let anything happen to you. You forever are my heart and soul. I can see that right now, you and I are more than just friends. We're love ones. Nothing will get in the way between our love. I love you and I always will." Those words touched my heart. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Instead, I kissed him again. Then I hugged him.

"I love you too Anakin. I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you too." We broke apart and looked at each other. Then Anakin received a call from his comlink. He pressed on it.

"Hello?"

_"Anakin, this is Obi-Wan. Come to the council chambers, you and Ahsoka." _

"What's this about?"

_"It's about Captain Rex. He went MIA."_

"Which means?"

_"Which means: he's missing in action." _My eyes went wide in worry. Anakin looked at me then back to his comlink. "Alright. Me and Ahsoka will be there. Anakin out." He pressed on it, ending the transmission.

"Well, come on, Snips. We gotta go to the council chambers." I had my head down for a moment. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay, Snips?"

"Oh...I'm fine." He came to me. "Ahsoka. What's wrong?" He used his hand to make me face him. I sighed. "It's just...why can't we have just one day of our love, without anything interrupting our business like, 'going on a mission for a example.' This really...bothers me."

"Oh, Ahsoka. Don't be sad. I hate it when you're sad. But hey, I tell you what. How about after the mission, we can go and spend the whole day together? Just you and me. Alone. What do ya think?" I thought about it for a moment and a smile appeared on my face. "Yes! Sure. That'd be great."

"Good." He kissed me. "Now turn that frown upside down and let's go to the council chambers."

"Okay."

**Anakin's POV. **

Me and Ahsoka went out of my quarters and headed for the council chambers. When we arrived we bowed to them.

"Glad you're here, Anakin Skywalker, and Padawan Tano." Mace Windu started. "Now, onto the mission." All the lights were turned off and a holo projector was activated, showing a planet.

"Captain Rex was taken and brought to the planet: Tatooine." Tatooine? Ugh, I hate that planet. "Is that where they took him?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. That is where they took Rex. You and Skywalker alone, are going there to rescue him. Bring him here as soon as possible. He cannot die."

"We'll do what we must, Mace Windu. Come on, Snips." Ahsoka followed me and we headed to the hangar. We took the Twilight ship and flew into space. I set a course for...Tatooine, and activated the hyperdrive. Then we entered into hyperspace. Ahsoka turned to me.

"Master?"

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"I sense something's wrong with you. Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine, Snips. It's just the planet called Tatooine that really bothers me."

"You hate Tatooine?"

"Yep. That's where I grew up."

"Well, I would like to know about your past, if you want to tell me."

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's...it's to painful to talk about it. I hated living there. And now we're only going there to rescue Rex who is being held captive by droids. Battle droids." Then we came out of hyperspace.

"We're here, Master."

"I was going to say that, but never mind." Then I descended us down towards the planet and we landed on the ground. Me and Ahsoka came out of the hatch of the ship.

"So where would we find a separatist base, Master?"

"Well, if you were a battle droid, where would you go and find one?" Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused hard on the force. Then she opened her eyes.

"This way."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Come on." Then I followed her to the direction she was taking me.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

After walking for a long time, we finally found the separatist base.

"Here we are Master. This is where I led us to."

"Well, looks like your visions were correct, Ahsoka. We definitely found the base. Thanks to you." I smirked at him. "Now all we gotta do is-" I grabbed a rock and threw it to the other side. The battle droids saw it.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It's probably coming from there." Then I approached them and killed them both. Anakin saw the whole thing. He came to me. "I was going to say, 'create a diversion' but it seems you have red my mind."

"Now all we gotta do is open this door." He smiled at me.

"Hmph. Leave that to me." He ignited his lightsaber and pierced his lightsaber through the door, creating a circle. After he created a circle he pushed the circle down, creating a entrance for us.

"After you, Ahsoka."

"Why thank you, Master Skywalker." I went in first and his came in with me. Then all of a sudden we heard Rex screaming in pain.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes. That was Rex." Then we approached another door and two battle droids were there.

"Halt." We stood where we were. "You Jedi are not suppose to be-" Then he used the force to moved them out of our way. They were demolished by the impact. He tried opening the door but failed to do so.

"Why won't the door open?"

"I'm not sure. Probably because this door is made of steel. Stay here, I'm gonna go and get something from the ship, that'll blow this door open." He went to the circled hole to exit but before he ran off he turned to me.

"And Ahsoka?"

"Yes?"

"Don't...do anything to tease me, okay?" After he said that, I smiled deviously at his words. "Okay?"

"Yeah, Master. I heard you." Then he ran off. "Don't you worry Master...I won't do anything to tease you..." Then I began taking my white pants and my white panties off and put them in my pocket. And then all of a sudden I stepped on a rope trap that I didn't knew of and I was flipped upside down, hitting my head on the floor. Everything went black after that. Then I noticed that my skirt went down, exposing my...female parts. You know what I mean. I hope Anakin hurries back to the base. All the blood is rushing to my head now. And it hurts.

**Anakin's POV. **

After I packed numerous numbers of bombs inside my back-pack, I went back inside the base. "Ahsoka, I'm back. Where are..." I found her hanging upside down. Then I noticed her women parts were showing. I blushed as I saw them. Then I helped her down and tried to wake her up.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, are you okay? Ahsoka, wake up." She woke up with a moan and weakly opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled at me.

"Did you like Master?" I smiled back at her and chuckled. "Yes. I did." Then I helped her got back on her feet and she put her panties and her pants back on.

"Why do you love teasing me?"

"Because when I do that, you can't help but blush. It's like you can't resist me."

"Real funny, Snips. Now let's go and help Rex." Then I took the back-pack off my back and placed it on the ground. I took the bombs out and placed them into the door.

"Maybe this will set off a chain reaction of explosions." Then her and I moved somewhere safe and I pressed on the detonator and the door blew up into a million pieces. Her and I came in. We looked at Rex and he looked at us.

"General. You're here."

"We sure are Rex. Now let's get you out of here." A group of battle droids and super battle droids approached us.

"After we destroy all of these droids." Ahsoka said. "Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Then we ignited our lightsabers and attacked.

**After The Battle. **

We rescued Rex and got out of the base. Numerous Republic Gunsips, descended towards our position. The doors opened and Commander Cody came out.

"Captain Rex. It's good to have you back."

"Glad to be back, Cody." Cody turned to us. "Good job General." He turned to Ahsoka. "You too kid."

"No problem, Cody." Then we entered the gunships and flew out of Tatooine.

**Again, my apologies. I had to re-do this chapter. Lexboss gave me this idea and so I added the idea here. Stay tune for the next chapter of this story. NO flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going On A Date

**Ahsoka's POV. **

After we saved Rex, I went to Anakin's quarters. I saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey Master." He looked at me. "Oh, hey Snips." I went towards him and kissed him. "Hey, remember when I said, we would go and spend the whole day together?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm taking you to the city of Coruscant to have a romantic dinner. Just you and me."

"Oh Ani. That'd be so romantic indeed."

"Of course it will." He kissed me. "Now you wait here. I'm gonna go and get ready." He went into the refresher to get ready. Then I decided I wanted to tease him again. It's just so fun doing it. Especially when I do it to him. So I took my white pants and panties off and left them on his bed. Then he came out of the refresher and saw my female parts.

"Really?" Him and I laughed. "You really gotta stop teasing me, Ahsoka. It's getting annoying now."

"Hey, but you said you liked it. Don't start changing your mind now."

"Alright. True, I did say I liked it. Now come on. I'm already hungry."

"Okay, Master." Then him and I went out the door of his quarters. We went to the hangar and got in his speeder. He activated the engines and we flew out of the hangar.

**Coruscant. **

"Master, where is this restaurant anyway?"

"What's start with a 'd' and ends with two last letters that are 'e and r'?"

"Um..."

"It's a restaurant that has someone named-"

"Dex's Diner?"

"Yep. You're correct. That's where we are going." Then he flew us down into the city and parked his speeder. Him and I got out of the speeder and started walking. Then I noticed something...when I touched my legs, my eyes widened. I forgot my white pants and panties. Dang it! Now how am I gonna go threw this with no pants or panties on? This is bad. As long as nobody's trying to look under my skirt. I would've slapped them in the face. That's what I would do. Then after a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Here we are Ahsoka. Dex's Diner."

"Uh...okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing really."

"Okaay then. Let's go inside." Then we went inside. Dex approached us.

"Anakin! There you are!"

"Hey, what's up Dex?" Dex gave Anakin a big hug. Then he turned to me. "Hey Ahsoka." He gave me a big hug as well. Lucky his arms were on my skirt so that it was lifted up. Pewh, thank you Dex. Then I came to a point where I couldn't breathe.

"Um...Dex, you can put me down now."

"Oh. Sorry." He put me down and looked at the both of us. "So what can I get you too today?"

"Well mind if you get us a table?"

"You got it." Anakin placed his hand on his shoulder before he walked away. "But make sure it's a good one for the both of us"

"Gotcha. Follow me." We followed him to a table that was to be perfect for me and Anakin.

"Here are some menus for the both of you. I'll come back here to see what you both want when you both are done looking through the menus."

"Okay Dex."

"I'll be back." He left. Then I was looking through the menus. Until I put it down.

"Hey Master?" He put his down. "Yes, Snips?"

"This table is really nice. But I think that guy over there was staring at me. Why is that?"

"Because guys sometimes come here just to look for some hot chicks. And if anyone tries to touch you in your women parts...there's gonna be a problem. A major problem." I chuckled. "Of course you would beat them up."

"Yes, of course I would. Nobody touches my girl, but me." I chuckled again. "You're too much."

"Of course I am." After a long time of waiting, Dex came to us.

"So did y'all decided on what to order?"

"Yes Dex. I'd like to have some soup please?"

"Gotcha. Ahsoka?"

"I would like to have some fried chicken please?"

"You got it. I'll be right back." Then he left. Anakin looked at me and raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Fried chicken huh? Never seen a Togruta ate that before."

"Well you know what they say. Either eat or starve to death."

"Hmph. I'd rather eat some food than starve to death."

"I would do the same as well."

"Everyone would do the same thing."

"You got that right, Master." It took a long time for our food to arrive. After waiting for such a long time, Dex returned.

"Sorry for taking so long. Here's your soup, Skywalker. And here's your fried chicken, Ahsoka."

"Thanks Dex."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome Anakin and Ahsoka. Enjoy your dinner." Then he left. While Anakin was slurping his soup he dropped his spoon.

"Whoops. My bad. I dropped my spoon."

"How did you dropped it?"

"It slipped out of my hand all of sudden. Don't worry, I'll get it."

**Anakin's POV. **

I went under the table to get my spoon. I grabbed it and noticed Ahsoka lifted her skirt. What caught me by surprise was she forgot to put her white pants and panties on...I think I have an idea.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Anakin should be back at his seat by now. I wonder what's taking him so long. And then that's when I felt something. Something that was coming from my women parts. I gasped as I felt...

"Anakin! What the...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Are you doing...what I think you're doing?"

"Yes. Licking you. Now relax."

"But what if...what if they see us?"

"Don't worry Ahsoka, no one's gonna see us. Just relax. Okay?"

"Alright. Although, it does feel good.

"Good. That's what I want to hear." Then he continued his actions at a fast pace. I gripped the seat and moaned.

"Master...right there...don't stop."

"Oh baby, I'm not gonna stop. I'll stop until you cum."

"Well you better hurry, because I think Dex will be coming back soon."

"Don't worry. I'll be done in a blink of an eye. He wouldn't even notice anything." Then he still doing it until he reached my G-spot. I gasped and moaned.

"Ahsoka, keep your voice down. Someone could hear you."

"Right. Sorry." Then he continued his actions. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my moans. While I was sitting up, I looked around the restaurant to make sure, nobody was looking at me. It would be embarrassing. Totally embarrassing. Then I felt myself getting close to my climax. I took a few deep breaths and lightly moaned.

"Master...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"You know exactly what to do, Snips. Do it." And then because of his actions, I came. Then he came back up and looked at me.

"Very impressive, snips." I smiled at him. "Why thank you, master."

"I told you, I would be done in a blink of an eye. And nobody even saw us." Then Dex approached us.

"Y'all done?"

"Yep, we're done." Anakin said. "Good. Is there anything else I can get for the both of you?"

"Nope. Me and Ahsoka are done for now. Here's the credits." He handed him the credits. "Thanks, Anakin. Have a nice day."

"You too Dex. Come on Ahsoka." I followed him to the door and we were outside the restaurant.

"That was great, Anakin."

"So, do you feel happy now, the fact that you get to hang out with your handsome and most compassionate Master?" I chuckled. "Yes, I did."

"Good. That's what I want to hear."

"That's what you said in the restaurant."

"Yeah, I know." Then suddenly a guy smacked me in the butt where my skirt was.

"Oh! What the?"

"Ahsoka, what happened?"

"Some douchebag smacked my butt!"

"What?!" Him and I looked at the guy who smacked me. It was a green Twi'lek man.

"Mmm, mmm. That's some nice butt you got there, pretty lady."

"Ahsoka. Stay right here. I'm going to beat the living crap out of this guy!" Then Anakin ran to him and started beating him. It lasted for about five minutes until he stopped.

"Do that again and I'll kick your butt for an hour!" The man was groaning in pain. Anakin approached me. "Come on Ahsoka, let's go." Then we entered his speeder and headed back to the temple.

"Master...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For letting that happen. If I didn't have teased you, that wouldn't have happened."

"Hey it's okay. It wasn't your fault. You just like teasing me all of a sudden." I chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"Now let's get back to the temple."

"Yeah. Let's get back to the temple, so I can put my stuff back on."

**Jedi Temple. **

Me and Anakin came back to the temple in time. When we were walking down the halls of the temple, Yoda was there. I blushed and tried to cover my exposed legs. I can tell, Yoda noticed my blush. But then he smiled.

"Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano. Fun you had, did you not?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Ahsoka and I just went to Dex Diner to get something to eat for dinner. It was fun. I did it just to cheer her up."

"Upset she was?"

"Yes, I was Master Yoda. I just wanted to hang out with Anakin, that's all."

"Being upset, there's no need to be. Having fun, you did. Cheered up I can tell you are."

"Thanks, Yoda."

"Anyway, you and Skywalker have a mission tomorrow. Further details will be known tomorrow."

"We'll be ready tomorrow, Master." He nodded and left. Anakin and I went to his quarters. I sat down on his bed and put back on my panties and pants. He began taking his Jedi Tunic off. I was in awe of his six packed chest.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He came to me and I placed my hand on his chest. I sighed.

"I love your six pack chest, Anakin."

"Why thank you, Ahsoka." Then our eyes locked onto each other and him and I kissed. Then he laid on-top of me. I could feel his chest on-top of my body. I moaned as I felt his body pressed against mine.

"Anakin..."

"Ahsoka..." Then we went to the covers of the bed. I snuggled next to Anakin and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Ahsoka." There was silence in the room, until I spoke. "Master...can I tell you a story?"

"Uh...no."

"Oh come on, Master. Just one love story? Please? Pretty please?" He sighed. "Alright. You can tell me a story."

"Yay! Okay here's how it goes. Once upon a time, there was a princess who was raised by a royal family. They say she had to find someone who was royal as well. But then later on, she found a nice and compassionate guy who was handsome...like you." He chuckled.

"And the two began to fall in love. The boy wasn't royal. But she didn't cared. She wanted to be with the boy, forever and ever. Then years later they got married, had a baby and lived happily ever after. The end."

"Hm. That's a good story."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead. "I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too Anakin. Forever...and ever." Then I fell asleep.

**Anakin's POV. **

Ahsoka fell asleep next to me. I smiled at the sleeping form of Ahsoka. Then I got tired and fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8: A Mission To Christophsis

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Me and Anakin woke up in the morning. We got dressed, and went to the council chambers. We bowed before the council.

"Greetings, Anakin and Ahsoka."

"Greetings, Master Yoda. So now, where will this mission take place?"

"In the planet Christophsis. Asajj Ventress has a army of battle droids there and the people of Christophsis are in need of your help."**  
**

"Okay. Let's go Snips."

"Now hold on there, Anakin. Master Obi-Wan will be going with you." Mace Windu said.

"Obi-Wan? Him? Coming with us?"

"Coming with you, he will. Save the people of Christophsis, you must." Anakin was silent for a moment and spoke.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to bring someone along with you."

"I'm pretty sure there's not a problem with me coming along with you, now is there, Anakin?"

"I didn't say 'there was a problem. I just wasn't expecting you to come along. So what's the strategy for defeating this army?"

"When you all get there, you and Ahsoka are to go inside Asajj Ventress's base and kill as many battle droids as you can, while Obi-Wan takes the other way. Also, we're giving you a group of clone troopers to go with you."

"We will do what we can to save the people of Christophsis, Masters."

"May the force be with you." Mace Windu said. Then we bowed and left.

"Now this'll be fun."

"What's that supposed to mean, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, unlike you, I'm better at being a commander and giving out strategies. But you...you're just so reckless."

"I agree with you on that, Master Obi-Wan."

"Hey." Obi-Wan and I chuckled. "Yeah, real funny. Save the rest of it for the battle."

"We shall see about that." Then we went to the hangar to get inside of one those republic gunships. Me, Anakin and Obi-Wan, all got inside with the rest of the clone troopers.

"Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready."

"Destination?"

"Planet Christophsis."

"Got it. Everyone hold on tight. This is gonna be a bumpy right to Christophsis." The pilot said. Then the ship ascended towards the black void of space and we flew our way to Christophsis.

**Christophsis. **

**Anakin's POV. **

When we arrived, we saw numerous numbers of battle droids and super battle droids all over the place.

"Oh boy. That's a lot of droids."

"You can say that again, Ahsoka."

"Not a problem you can handle."

"Real funny Obi-Wan. Real funny."

"Yes, real funny indeed. Now without any more jokes going on, let's get this party started. Sky, land us down there."

"You got it, sir." Then he descended us towards the ground and we all came out of the ship. All the clones fired their blasters at the battle droids. We found the entrance to the base and killed two battle droids that were guarding the entrance. I used a lightsaber to cut a hole through the door. After that we went inside, but the problem was, there were two paths.

"Me and Ahsoka will take the right path while you go for the left one."

"And what if Ventress was at the right path?"

"Then I'll let you know that we've found her. Come on Snips."

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

As Ahsoka and Anakin went to the right side, I went to the left. Two super battle droids approached me and I used the force to push them out of my way. A few more came and I sliced them all in half. Then I found four more battle droids that were guarding the entrance to a door.

"Mind if you tell me where Ventress is?"

"That's none of your business Jedi."

"Alright. We'll just do this the hard way then." I ignited my lightsaber in front of them.

"Uh oh."

**Anakin's POV. **

Me and Ahsoka went to the right side and found some droids.

"There they are Master."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well? Shall we destroy them?"

"Should we?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I'm asking you, 'should we destroy them?"

"I think I got a better idea than to just attack them on sight." I made a decoy of myself and moved it with force to the droids.

"Jedi! Kill him!" Then they demolished my decoy. I chuckled quietly as I saw how stupid they were to think that was me.

"See how stupid they are, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah."

"Now we kill them." Then we ignited our lightsabers and struck them down.

"Hey Master..."

"What?" I looked at her. I know what she was about to do. She was going to tease me. But before she could do that I pulled her pants and panties down, surprising her.

"Nice try, Snips. I knew you were going to tease me."

"So now that you've found out, what are you gonna do to me?" I smirked. "Oh you know exactly what I'm gonna do to you, Ahsoka."

I unbuckled my Tunic and dropped my pants and underwear down. I laid on my side. "Come here." She complied and laid next to me on her side. Then I entered her. She gasped and moaned. Then I whispered into her ear.

"I know that we're on a mission, but I'm just gonna make this quick and make you cum."

"Make me cum Master." I smirked. "I love it when you say that. That just turns me on, completely." Then I went as fast as I could into her. She moaned each time I went faster into her.

"Master! Harder! Please!"

"Why of course, my young Padawan." I complied and went faster and harder into her. She squealed quietly in pleasure.

"Master, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, my young Padawan. Do it for daddy." After a few hard thrusts she came and so did I. Then she was breathing heavily.

"Master...that was amazing."

"I know it was." I kissed her. "And I loved every bit of it. Now let's continue on with the mission."

"Okay."

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

Mean while, after a long time of searching for Ventress all over the place, I finally found her. She was in a empty room that had a lot of room in it.

"Master Kenobi. It's been such a long time. And now you've finally found me."

"Yes, Indeed I have. Now," I ignited my lightsaber. ", Shall we get started?" She ignited her two red blades. "Let's get started."

I went towards Ventress and inflict a blow at her. She blocked it and pushed me back. Then she used the force and threw my lightsaber aside. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Now Obi-Wan...it is time for you die." She was about to kill me, but I used the force to drop her. But instead, she fell on me and our lips were pressed against each other. My eyes were closed until I opened them and my eyes widened at the sight. I was kissing Ventress. That...wasn't meant to happen. Her eyes were widened as well. We pulled away and looked at each other with shock looks on our faces.

"Did we just...kissed each other?" She was speechless at first then she replied. "I think we just...did." She held onto my cheek and we both kissed each other again.

Then suddenly the door opened and Anakin and Ahsoka came in and they were both in shock. We pulled away and looked at them in shock.

"Oh, um...Anakin. How's it going?"

"Were you...kissing Ventress?"

"Uh...no?"

"Yes you were. We saw it with our own eyes." Ahsoka said. I groaned in frustration. "Oh alright, fine. I was. Happy now?" Anakin and Ahsoka were silent at first until one of them spoke.

"Okay Ventress, you're under republic arrest." Anakin said. "Fine. Whatever. Arrest me for all I care." Then Anakin pressed on his comlink.

"Captain Rex, release the bomb when we are clear from the blast radius."

_"Copy that, sir." _Then we got out of the base along with Ventress with us. Once were outside, Rex dropped the bomb on Ventress's base. The base blowed up into a million pieces.

The republic gunships came to us. Two clones came to us and took Ventress and put binders on her.

"She's gonna be in jail for a long time." Rex said. But before they led her the ship I spoke. "Wait." The two clones turned to me. "Mind if I talk with Ventress for a moment?"

"You sure about that, sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just let me talk to her." They nodded and removed the binders off of her.

"Obi-Wan what are you doing?"

"Anakin, let me handle the talking." She approached me. "Ventress...I wanted to talk to you."

"Good. Cause I wanted to tell you something."

"And what is that?" She took a moment to think and spoke. "I want to join the light side." Me, Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked by what she said.

"What...did you just said, Ventress?"

"You heard me Obi-Wan. I want to join the light side." Anakin came to us. "And why would you do that?"

"Anakin. Let me handle this." He stood back. "So why would you join us after what you've done?" She sighed. "Because...I never wanted to join the dark in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I didn't made this choice to join the dark side. Dooku did. After the death of my Master, I grew mad in anger. I slaughtered the pirate who killed him. And now I know the path I walk in is not only than the dark side itself. So that is why I decided to join the light side." After hearing all of her words, I smiled. "I'm glad you reconsidered, Ventress. I shall take you to the temple to talk to Master Yoda. After we tell him your story, I guarantee he'll understand and allow you into the team."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Don't worry Ventress. He will." Then we all went inside the gunships and they flew us back to Coruscant. Then we headed back to the jedi temple. We were walking through the halls of the temple until Anakin spoke.

"Master?" I turned to him. "Yes, Anakin?"

"You and Ventress go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Alright. Don't be long."

"We won't." Then me and Ventress continued walking. Then Anakin and Ahsoka went to Anakin's room. We went to Master Yoda's quarters to talk to him. I knocked on the door and he allowed us in. Me, and Ventress sat cross-legged. Yoda did the same.

"So why is Ventress here, Master Obi-Wan?"

"Master Yoda, she wants to join the light side. She has now turned her back on the dark side." Yoda began to think about this. I looked at Ventress and she looked at me. Then Yoda spoke.

"Joining the light side, you've decided?"

"Yes...Master Yoda."

"Hm...okay than. Master Obi-Wan. May you tell me her story?"

"Yes. I would." After I told him everything that happened in Ventress's story, he came to a conclusion where she was accepted into the team.

"I've made my decision." Ventress got curious. "And?"

"And now Asajj Ventress...you are welcomed to the light side. And you and Obi-Wan are now partners." She looked at me with a smile and looked at Yoda.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"You're welcome Ventress. Also, as for your lightsabers...we may have to change them into a different color."

"What do you propose the color they should be?"

"How about we have them both in green? You do remember having both of them in green, do you?" She thought about it as she remembered having both her lightsabers in green. Then she spoke.

"Yes. I shall have them both in green."

"It's decided then." Yoda and Ventress began shaking hands. "Welcome to the team, Asajj Ventress."

"It's good to be welcomed to the light side, Master Yoda."

"I'm glad we've worked this out." I said.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

After I heard the news about Ventress joining the light side...I felt happiness in me. I went to Anakin's quarters to inform him.

"Anakin! Anakin!" He came out of the refresher. "What Ahsoka, what is it?"

"I've got great news!"

"And? What's the great news?" He began drinking his glass of water. "Asajj Ventress has joined the light side!" His eyes widened and he spit out his water. Then he looked at me.

"Say what?"

"Yes Anakin. It's true. She's turned her back on the dark side and joined us. Her and Obi-Wan are partners now!" Then he smiled. "Dang. That's great. Although, I'm gonna miss the good old days."

"What good old days?"

"Chasing after Ventress from planet to planet and battling her. I'm gonna miss those days."

"Well I'm not. I'm glad she reconsidered and joined us. This is so great and so amazing." He came towards me. "It sure is." Then he kissed me. I kissed him back and we broke apart.

"Now let's go and meet our friend." Then him and I walked out of his quarters to meet Ventress who was walking down the halls of the temple.

"Hey Ventress!" I called out. She turned to me. "Ah, hello there Ahsoka. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks." She looked at Anakin. "Anakin. It's been a long time."

"Yes. I guess it has."

**Boom! Ventress has joined the light side. Yay! That's good. This spectacular idea was all thanks to lexboss. Thanks for the help! :D. Stay tune for more of "Ahsoka And Anakin: In Love".**


	9. Chapter 9: A Great Time

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

Me and Asajj Ventress were in my room, sharing the room.

"Asajj Ventress?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...remember that kiss we had on the planet Christophsis?"

"Yeah. What about it Obi?"

"Nothing really. It's just that...I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Neither did I." Then I noticed her new outfit. She was wearing a skirt with black pants more like Ahsoka's but in black color and black long sleeve shirt like mine. I smiled.

"Looks like you've changed your clothing."

"Yes. Indeed I did. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it." I went towards her and kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we broke apart and looked at each other. "Obi-Wan...I'm now going to say something, I should've said to you a long time ago, when we first met."

"And what is that?" She took a deep breath. "I love you Obi-Wan." That really touched my heart for real. I've never heard her say that before.

"Ventress...I know that the jedi order forbids being in love and all...but...I love you too." She smiled at me and we began making out.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

At the training room, me and Anakin were training again. This time I didn't had my white pants or panties on. Don't worry, I have them in my pocket.

"Hey Skyguy. You ready to spar again?"

"Not with you looking like that. Last time, I lost because of your habit of teasing me, sexually."

"Oh master, it's because I know you love seeing my woman parts."

"So does that mean, if I was teasing you, you would love seeing my manhood and my six packed chest?" I blushed. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"I knew it."

"Anyway, let's get this on the road." I ignited my sabers. "If I lose again, you're gonna get it."

"Oh we shall see about that, Master."

"Bring it on." He inflicted three blows at me and I blocked them all. I force pushed him and struck at him. He blocked my attacks and force pushed me. I inflicted five blows and he was able to block four of them, but he didn't block my last one. So I kicked him in his chest.

"You ready to give up?"

"Yeah right. I'm not giving up so easily snips."

"We'll see about that." I stuck at him and our blades were locked together. Then while he was distracted I lifted my skirt. He saw my womanhood and stared at it. I knocked him down and pushed his lightsaber away. Then I moved my lightsaber to his neck.

"Looks like I win again." Him and I laughed. "Okay snips, that's it. You're in a time out." Then suddenly he began tickling my sides. I laughed uncontrollably.

"A-A-Anakin! S-S-Stop!"

"Maybe if you didn't cheated again, I wouldn't be doing this. Consider this a payback." He continued tickling me until he found my ticklish spot. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe.

"A-ANAKIN! Q-QUIT IT!"

"Will you stop cheating everytime we spar?"

"YES!"

"Alright then." Then he finally stopped. I was breathing heavily. He helped me up and I put my lightsabers on my belt. Then Anakin felt something.

"What's wrong?"

"Master Windu's coming. Hurry, put your stuff back on." I grabbed my pants and panties from my pocket and put them back on fast, because Master Windu was coming.

"Master Skywalker."

"Hello Master Windu. How are you doing?"

"Fine as ever. Now, I need you for something. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Then Anakin went with Master Windu to talk. When I was all alone, Asajj Ventress came to me.

"Hey Ventress."

"Hello there Ahsoka. You look really young, today."

"I've always been this young. I'm still fourteen, though."

"Hm. Interesting. Hey Ahsoka, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"And what's that? Name it."

"I was wondering if we could go out as friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was your age, like three years old, I've always wanted to go shopping. I just never got the chance to do so. So what do ya say?" I can't believe this was happening. Ventress and I are starting to become friends. Now I have two best friends: Barriss Offee and Asajj Ventress. Can this day get any better? So I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Let's go shopping."

"Great. This is going to be so much fun."

"It sure will be." Then her and I went to the hangar and took my speeder. Then I drove us to the safer side of Coruscant so we can start shopping. This is gonna be fun.

**Anakin's POV. **

Me and Master Windu were talking about the battles we've had.

"I've noticed that we've had many battles throughout the galaxy, Skywalker."

"Yeah I know. So what does this talk have to do with the battles we've had recently?"

"Well what I'm trying to say is that, you have to be ready in two days for battle. Understood?" I nodded. "Yes, Master Windu. I will be ready in two days for battle. I'll make sure Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Ventress knows this too."

"Good." We both nodded and went our separate ways.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Later, me and Ventress came back from the mall.

"That was so much fun, Ventress!"

"I know. Having fun with a Togruta like you, makes it much more fun than ever."

"I'm so glad you're not in the dark side anymore."

"Me too." Then her and I hugged. Then we broke apart. "Thanks Ventress."

"You're most welcome Ahsoka Tano." Ventress turned to leave but I called her. "Hey Ventress!" She turned to me. Then she came to me. "Yeah?"

"Hey, um...just to let you know..." I whispered into her ear. "For fun, I most likely tease my master." She smirked.

"Like what?" I whispered to her ear again. "Like taking my pants and panties off and lift my skirt to show Anakin my woman parts." She smiled deviously. "So what you're saying is that, if I remove my pants and panties, lift my skirt and show master Obi-Wan my woman parts, he would feel teased?"

"Exactly." Then Ventress thought about this in her head for a minute. And then she spoke. "I think this'll come in handy, Ahsoka."

"Okay. If Obi-Wan asks you where do you got this from, you know what to say."

"That I got it from you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." She yawned. "Well, it's getting late now. I should be getting some sleep."

"Yeah." I yawned as well. "Me too."

"Well, see you later, Ahsoka."

"You too Ventress." We hugged again and then we broke apart. "May the force always be with you Ventress."

"And may the force be with you as well, Ahsoka Tano." Then her and I went our separate ways. I went to Anakin's quarters and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey Ani."

"Hey Ahsoka."

"It's bed time master. We should get some sleep."

"I know. You're right. We should." Then him and I kissed and went to sleep.

**Ventress's POV. **

I went to Obi-Wan's room and saw him laying on his bed. "I'm back Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan got up from his bed and we both hugged. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"It's good that you're back, Ventress. I was starting to worry."

"You didn't need to worry, my love. I can take care of myself." He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. "Why of course you can." Then him and I kissed and began having sex before we went to bed. When we were done, we both laid down and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Devastation

**Anakin's POV. **

Two days has passed and we were told to meet the council at the council chambers. Me, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Asajj Ventress bowed to them.

"Two days has passed. And it's time for another mission for the four of you." I whispered into Ahsoka's ear. "Like always." I said.

"So where will this mission take place, Master Windu?" Ventress asked. "This mission will take place at Babali." Ahsoka got confused.

"Babali? I've...I mean, we all have never been there."

"Well, this is your first time then, Ahsoka. That goes for all of you."

"What's the briefing?"

"Glad you ask, Obi-Wan. We believe that Count Dooku will be there." Ventress narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Dooku." She said in anger. "Are you sure he'll be there?"

"I'm pretty sure he will. When all of you are prepared, go to the Babali system. Captain Rex will punch in the coordinates and activate the hyperdrive. All of you are now dismissed. Good luck." We bowed and left.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

As we were walking down the halls, Anakin spoke. "Ahsoka, me and Obi-Wan are gonna get prepared. You and Ventress go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Alright. See ya at the ship hangar."

"You too. Come on Obi-Wan." Then they left. As Ventress and I walked along the way, I could sense her anger. "Ventress? Are you okay?"

"Yes...why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I can sense your anger. What's wrong?"

"...It's Dooku."

"Oh...why is that?"

"Because...that man made me join the dark side, and not only that, he also made me killed numerous innocent people! And I plan on getting my...revenge."

"Ventress. Don't be angry. You need to calm down. Just like my master said: revenge is not the jedi way."

"Oh please. Like he always follows the rules."

"That's because he does."

"Most of the time he would, and most of the time he wouldn't."

"True. Anyway, let's go and get ready. We need to be prepared if we're gonna deal with Dooku."

"And I'll make sure he'll never hurt any of you. None of my friends are gonna die. Especially you, Ahsoka." I smiled at her. "Thanks Ventress. It means a lot to me."

"You're most welcome, Ahsoka. Now let's go and ready."

"Right." After it took eight minutes for us to get ready, we met up in the hangar. Anakin, Obi-Wan and the rest of the clones were already in the gunship.

"You ready, Snips?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, let's go." Obi-Wan said. We all entered inside the gunship. "Is everyone in?"

"Yes Rex, everyone's in. Punch in the coordinates."

"You got it General. Punching in the coordinates now, P-3." Then he activate the hyperdrive and we were shot right into hyperspace.

**Ventress's POV. **

Count Dooku. Once you enter the battlefield, I will make you pay for what you made me did. You made me killed those innocent people. They didn't deserve it. They didn't deserve death. None of them did. But you made me did it, just so that you can please your Master. Darth Sidious. The one who the jedi don't know about. Yet. I was talking in my head, as we entered Babali.

"General! We're here! But I can't land."

"Why is that, Rex?"

"Because there's a lot of laser bolts going from left and right. All of you are gonna have to jump down there."

"It's okay Rex. We can handle it. Let's do this." The gunship doors opened. "Nobody told us Babali was a Rainforest."

"Well, we know now." Obi-Wan said to me. Anakin jumped first, then Ahsoka jumped second. Obi-Wan jumped after Ahsoka, and then I was the last one and jumped out of the ship. I could feel the wind all around me. And then that's when Obi-Wan spoke.

"How are you doing, Ventress?"

"Better than ever. What about you?"

"Same here. I'll Meet you at the battlefield."

"You too, Obi." Then as I was heading towards the ground, I used the force to slow me down. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan did the same. Then we all ignited our lightsabers.

Anakin received a transmission from his comlink. "Yes?"

_"Sir, this is Rex. Are you at the battleground?"_

"Yes, Rex. We're here."

"Good. If you need any assist just let me-" Then a few separatist ships came and were shooting at them. _"Ah!" __  
_

"Rex! What's wrong?"

_"We're being under attack by separatist fighters, sir! But don't worry, we'll handle them." _

"Just be careful up there, Rex."

"_We will." _I spoke as I was deflecting the laser bolts that were coming from the battle droids. "Things just don't turn easy don't they, Anakin?"

"Nope. I supposed they don't." As we were fighting them, I felt something in the force. Ahsoka noticed. "Ventress? What's wrong?" I looked up at the sky.

"Dooku. He's here." I activated my comlink. "Rex. When you're done, come to our position. Count Dooku is here." Then I deactivated it. What the heck is he doing here? "Barrick. We need some assist. Come at our position to help us."

_"You got it sir." _Then Barrick who was in a gunship, came to help us. As he came to us, Count Dooku who was in his ship, killed Barrick and his men.

"Barrick!" Anakin shouted. Then Dooku landed his ship on the ground and came out of it. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw him and tried to inflict blows at him, but he easily took them out with his power spark.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Master!" Both of us came to them. We felt their pulse. "It's okay Ventress, they're still okay. They're just knocked out." Then Dooku approached us. "Such fools you both are." Then Ahsoka inflict three blows at him and was about to inflict the fourth one but Dooku grabbed her throat with his hand, causing her to being choked from him. Then he pushed her hard to a tree and knocked her out cold.

"Ahsoka!" Then I glared at Dooku in anger. "You. YOU!"

"You are a fool for joining the light side. You were my most trusted Assassin! Why is that, Ventress?"

"Because I just realized that, the dark side was a horrible path! And because, I love Obi-Wan! And you will never take him away from me!" Then I inflicted five blows at him but then he easily shocked me with his sith lighting. I screamed in pain. He continued shocking me until Rex and Cody were shooting at him, but Dooku blocked them, ran to his ship and left along with his droids. After Dooku was distracted because of Rex and Cody, I was laying on the ground breathing heavily. Until everything went black.

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

After being knocked out cold, Me, Anakin and Ahsoka stood up from the ground. And then that's when I saw Ventress in pain.

"Ventress!" I ran to her side. "Ventress! Are you okay?" She weakly looked at me. "O-Obi-Wan? Is that you?"

"Yes Ventress, it's me." I took her hand in mine. "I'm here."

"Obi-Wan...I...I don't know if...I'm gonna...make it..." Then her head rolled to the side.

"Ventress?" She wasn't answering me. "Ventress!" Ahsoka was getting worried. "Obi-Wan she's...she's not waking up."

"Don't worry Ahsoka, she's gonna be fine. Cody!" Cody ran to us. "Call a gunship and get us out of here. We need to get Ventress to the Medical Wing."

**Medical Wing. **

At the medical wing they brought Ventress to her hospital bed. Two clones came to me. "Don't worry sir. She's gonna be fine."

"I hope so. Please do everything you can to save her. I can't lose her."

"Don't worry sir. We won't let you down."

**Anakin's POV. **

Mean while, Ahsoka and I were outside waiting. Then she started freaking out.

"Master, what if she dies? Then what? I'll lose my best friend. Barriss is my first best friend and I don't wanna lose a second one. Master I'm so worried." She then started to cry and I was giving her comfort by hugging her.

"It's okay Ahsoka, she'll be okay. Don't worry."

"But what if she dies master?"

"Don't worry Ahsoka, she won't. I assure you." I wiped the tears off her face. "I...I hope."

"Me too."

**Four Hours Later.**

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

Four hours had passed and I had never left her side.

"We did all that we could, sir. She should be waking up, now."

"Good." They left. I was the only one in the room with Ventress. Until she started to wake up. She woke up and looked at me with a smile.

"Obi-Wan?" I heard her voice. I sensed her when she woke up. Then I looked at her. "Ventress." I hugged her. We broke apart.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Heh...so am I, Obi-Wan. So am I." Then her and I kissed and we broke apart.

"I thought you died, Ventress. I thought I'd lost you."

"Oh Obi. I'll never die and I'll never leave you. I love you and I always will." Then we kissed again. I parted my lips so that she can be allowed in. Our tongues met in a romantic dance. She gasped and moaned in pleasure. Then we broke apart and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry that I let Count Dooku get away, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ventress, It wasn't your fault. We will find Count Dooku and end this war, but right now, you need to get better."

**Anakin's POV. **

Mean while after four hours had passed, Obi-Wan came to us.

"I'm back Ahsoka and Anakin."

"So? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright, please?"

"Ahsoka, calm down. Ventress is okay. She's going to live." Ahsoka smiled happily and cheered.

"Yes! She's gonna live!" Pewh, that was close. For a second, I thought she was gonna die. I smiled as I heard the good news. Then Ahsoka and I hugged.

"She's gonna live Anakin."

"Yes, I know she is." We looked at Obi-Wan. "What about Count Dooku, Master?"

"Don't worry Anakin. Soon we will find him and take him down. Now as you excuse me, I'm gonna go and check back with Ventress." Then he left to check on Ventress.

"Oh Anakin."

"Yeah?" She lifted her skirt and I noticed that she was wearing no pants or panties. I chuckled. "Always with the teasing huh?" She giggled and we kissed.


	11. Chapter 11: Recovering

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

Days had passed since the incident on Babali. I thought I was gonna lose Ventress. But thank the Force I didn't. Anakin and Ahsoka went to Ansion along with the clones to handle a battle there. I don't know when they'll be back, but I hope they'll return safely. I was still in the Medical Wing, taking care of Ventress. Her wounds were bad because of the lighting spark that she received from...Dooku. Then Yoda came into the room.

"Greetings, Master Obi-Wan." I smiled at him. "Greetings, Master Yoda. How are you, today?"

"I should be asking you that, Obi-Wan. But since you said it first, then I'm great. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm better than ever."

"How is Ventress with her wounds?" She groaned in pain as I placed the wet rag on her wound. "She's fine. She still needs to be recovered from her wounds, that's all."

"Hm. Good then."

"Is there something you need, Master Yoda?"

"No. I just came here, because I want to talk to you."

"But I can't leave Ventress. She..."

"She'll be fine, Obi-Wan. Come. There is more we need to discuss." I turned to Ventress. "I'll be back Ventress."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk with Master Yoda. I won't be long." I kissed her cheek. "Okay. Just don't keep me waiting, Obi-Wan. I would hate to have you injured." He chuckled. "I think having you injured is much worse than having me injured."

"Because you love me?"

"Precisely. Now I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

**Ventress's POV. **

Obi-Wan and Master Yoda left the room. Then I was laying in my hospital bed, in silence. Then I thought of something. I wanted to see the temple again, since I've been in here for a while.

"Hm...maybe I'll take a walk down the halls of the temple, then I'll get back to my hospital bed." I said. Then I tried standing up.

"Ugh..." I felt pain as I tried to stand up. But then I was able to walk. So then I began walking down the halls of the temple. As I was walking, I heard some kids in a room training. So I went to the training room to meet them. I smiled as I approached them.

"Why hello there kids." They all looked at me. "Hello Asajj Ventress." They all said it the same time. "What are you kids doing?"

"Training."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well that's good." Then a little Togruta girl walked up to me. I kneeled before her so that I can face her eye to eye contact. "And who are you, little one?" She looked at me in the eye.

"I'm Ashla."

"Ashla, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?"

"Shili."

"Oh. Shili. I've never heard of that planet before. What are its inhabitants?"

"Togruta."

"Interesting. You seem to know a lot about Shili, huh Ashla?"

"Yeah. That's where I was born. Ahsoka too, was born on that planet."

"Very interesting Ahsla. Very interesting." Then another youngling came to me. "Hey, Ventress?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach us how to use a lightsaber?" I put hand on my chin in thought. "Well..."

"Please?" They all said. Then I turned to all of them and smiled. "Okay. I'll show you all how to use a lightsaber."

"Yay!" They all cheered. "Alright kids, settle down, settle down now, and let Asajj Ventress teach you how to use a lightsaber."

"Okay Asajj Ventress." They all said my name. Then I pulled out my lightsaber and ignited the green beam. The room was filled with oh's because they were amazed.

"Is that your lightsaber, Ventress?"

"Yes. It's colored green. Now let's get back on topic." They all looked at me holding my lightsaber. "I believe they say that a jedi's lightsaber is his or her's life, right?" Ashla spoke up. "Yes."

"Okay, good. Now since all of you are going to be jedi padawans soon, your masters will probably tell you the same thing. That your lightsaber is your life." I stood up. "Now. Would anyone like to see how to defend yourself, when using a lightsaber?"

"Yes yes, please!" The room was filled with yes's and please's. I smiled at all of them. "Alright then, let's get started."

"Yay!" They all replied.

**Three Hours Later... **

Three Hours had passed since I was teaching them how to wield a lightsaber. They deactivated their sabers.

"Good. Very good, young ones." Ashla walked up to me with a smile. "Asajj Ventress?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanna say...you're really a amazing master when it comes to a lightsaber." That really touched my heart. I almost cried hearing that. I hugged Ashla.

"Thank you, Ashla. Thank you." I caressed her back. "You're most welcome, Ventress." Then we broke apart. "Alright. Let's keep on training." After a while of training them, the younglings left. Then I turned around and saw Obi-Wan. He was standing there the whole time while smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Why hello there Obi-Wan."

"Why hello there Ventress. Looks like you became a good teacher." I chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I did." Then we kissed and broke apart. "By the way, what did master Yoda wanted you for, anyway?"

"He just wanted to know how was Anakin doing. That's all." Then him and I left the training room and went to our quarters.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Obi-Wan went to the bathroom and I stood there thinking about what Ahsoka said about teasing Obi-Wan. I remembered her saying, she sometimes do it to her master because, he just can't resist her. That's pretty much all I know. Then I smirked deviously as the thought popped into my head. So I took off my black pants and panties and threw them to the bed. Then I heard Obi-Wan came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm back." He approached me. I smirked at him. "What's with the face?"

"I want to show you something, Obi."

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what is it, that you want to show me?" Then suddenly I lifted my skirt in front of him.

"You like to see this, don't you Obi-Wan?" He smiled at me. "Why of course I do, Ventress." Then he pushed me lightly down onto the bed and he began licking my womanhood. I gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Obi-Wan..." He pulled away and took my clothes off.

"Pretty feisty, are you Obi-Wan?" I began taking his clothes off and threw them aside. He smiled at me. "I would say, you are indeed the feisty one, Ventress."

"Or we could say, we're both the feisty ones?" He smirked at me. "Fair enough." Then he pinned me down onto the bed.

"I love you Ventress."

"I love you too Obi-Wan, and I want you inside me. Right now."

"You got it."

**Obi-Wan's POV. **

I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered her. We both moaned in pleasure.

"Dang. I love it when I do this, Ventress."

"I do too. Now shut up and move faster."

"With pleasure." Then I began trusting fast and hard into her. She moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"AH! OBI-WAN!"

"OH! AH! OH, VENTRESS! YOU'RE SO FREAKING TIGHT!"

"OBI-WAN! I'M SO CLOSE! I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

"CUM FOR ME, VENTRESS!" I went as fast and hard as I could to make her cum. And then she screamed in pleasure as she came.

"OBI-WAN!" After a few hard thrusts I came inside her. "VENTRESS!" Then I collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Ventress was breathing heavily as well as she was shaking from her intense orgasm. Then she came up and kissed me. I kissed her back and we broke apart and looked at each other.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...maybe we could have a child in the future?" I smiled at her and kissed her. "Yes. And when we do have a child of our own...it'll be the best child we've ever had."

"I hope so. I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I love you too, Asajj Ventress." Then we went to the covers of the bed and went to sleep.


End file.
